pachirapong_chaiyadech_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisby's Channel
The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: #Beauty and the Angry Bird #Beauty and the Angry Bird 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Angry Bird 3: Brisby's Magical World #The Secret of NIMH (Brisby Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Ash to the Rescue #Brisby and the Basil #Brisby and the Basil 2: Timmy's Adventures #Human Story #Human Story 2 #Human Story 3 #The Little Mer-Mouse #The Little Mer-Mouse (TV Series) #The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mer-Mouse 3: Brisby's Beginning #The Jungle Emperor King #The Jungle Emperor King 2: Leo's Pride #The Jungle Emperor King 1½ #A Mouse's Life #The Aristocat Book #The Aristocat Book 2 #Basiladdin #Basiladdin 2: The Return of Jenner #Basiladdin 3: The King of Theives #Banjo and the Giant Peach #Finding Lune #Finding Duchess #The Angry Humen Movie #Brisby White and the Seven Birds #The Incredibles (Brisby Animal Style) #How the Aristocat Stole Chrismas #Basil's Christmas Carol #Sleeping Stella #The Aristocat of Notre Dame #The Aristocat of Notre Dame 2 #101 Birds #101 Birds 2: Tiago's London Adventures #A Tom Movie #An Extremely Tom Movie #The Many Adventures of Red the Angry Bird #Red the Angry Bird (aka Winnie the Pooh) #Eckhartnocchio #The Wizard of Oz (Brisby Pet Style) #The Pagemaster (Brisby Animal Style) #Kittylina #An American Tail (Brisby Animal Style) #An American Tail: Eckhart Goes West #An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster #All Mice Go to Heaven #All Mice Go to Heaven 2 #Kimba (Bambi) #Kimba 2 (Bambi 2) #Zootopia (Brisby Animal Style) #Cats (Trolls) #Inside Out (Brisby Human Style) #Littlefoot (The Small One) #Ash Claus Is Comin' To Town #Red the Angry Bird (Frosty the Snowman) #Unico the Red-Nosed Unicorn #Tangled (Brisby Animal Style) #Frozen (Brisby Animal Style) #The Great Bobcat Detective #Meet the Robinsons (Brisby Human Style) #Brisbystasia #The Cat Before Time #The Cat Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure #The Cat Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving #The Cat Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists #The Cat Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island #The Cat Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock #The Cat Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire #The Cat Before Time 8: The Big Freeze #The Cat Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water #The Cat Before Time 10: The Great Cat Migration #The Cat Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tiny-Cats #The Cat Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers #The Cat Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends #The Cat Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave #The Good Aristocat #Brisbyrella #Kittyrella #Eckhart and Company #Luluhontas #Luluhontas 2: Journey to a New World #Raye (Moana) #Rayelan #Biancahontas #Biancahontas 2: Journey to a New World #Sailor Brisby #Kung Fu Aristocat #Basil (Shrek) #Basil 2 (Shrek 2) #Basil the Third #Basil Forever After #O'Malley in Boots #Brother Mouse #Brother Mouse 2 #The White Lion and the Lion Guard #Enchanted (Brisby Style) #Kimba (Casper) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (Brisby Animal Style) #The Sailor Moon Bride #The Rescuers (Brisby Animal Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (Brisby Animal Style) #The Aristocat Princess #The Aristocat Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain #The Aristocat Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom #Aristocat Tale (Shark Tale) #The Road to El Dorado (Brisby Animal Style) Category:Brisby Productions Category:Channels